1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fiber optic components used in applications such as fiber optic communications and sensing, and more specifically to active in-fiber optic components that are powered by in-fiber light.
2. Description of Related Art
Fiber optic components, such as, without limitation, Fiber Bragg Gratings (FBGs), fiber interferometers, and Fabry-Perot cavities (FPs) are well known and are key components used in many optical communication and sensing applications. For example, such components are often utilized in constructing multiplexers and de-multiplexers used in wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) optical communications systems, and in constructing optical strain sensors, temperature sensors, pressure or vibration sensors, chemical sensors and accelerometers. In-fiber optic components, meaning those provided in or as part of an optical fiber, offer several important advantages over other optical and electronic devices, including low manufacturing cost, immunity to electromagnetic radiation and changing (often harsh) ambient conditions, an explosive-proof and in-vivo safe nature, long lifetime, and high sensitivity.
Historically, in-fiber optic components have been passive, meaning they cannot be actively adjusted and/or reconfigured once deployed to, for example, adopt new network topologies or adjust sensing parameters including sensitivity, set point, triggering time, dynamic range and responsivity. In addition, passive in-fiber optic components require delicate and costly packaging to eliminate temperature drifting. These facts have, despite the advantages described above, limited the performance and use of in-fiber components. As a result, work has been done to develop tunable in-fiber optic components, such as a tunable FBG. As is known in the art, an FBG consists of a series of perturbations, forming a grating, in the index of refraction along the length of an optical fiber. An FBG reflects a spectral peak of a light that is transmitted through the fiber, and the particular spectral peak (called the resonance wavelength) that is reflected depends upon the grating spacing. Thus, changes in the length of the fiber due to heat, tension or compression will change the spacing of the grating (and to a lesser extent, the grating component indices of refraction) and thus the wavelength of the light that is reflected.
A typical prior art implementation of an FBG is shown in FIG. 1, and includes optical fiber 5 having core 10 surrounded by cladding 15, wherein the core 10 is provided with a grating 20. The light transmitted through optical fiber 5 and reflected by grating 20 is shown by the arrow in FIG. 1. The grating 20 shown in FIG. 1 has a constant period, Λ, meaning the grating elements are evenly spaced, and is referred to as a uniform FBG. FBGs may also include gratings that have a varying period. Such FBGs are referred to as chirped FBGs, and reflect multiple spectral peaks. Long period gratings, in which the spacing is large compared to the core diameter, and apodized gratings are also useful. Tuning mechanisms (for changing the fiber length and other characteristics such as refractive index) that have been previously explored for FBGs and other in-fiber optic components include on-fiber electrical heating, piezoelectric actuators, mechanical stretching and bending, and acoustic modulation. The problem has been that each of these tuning mechanisms requires an energy source for operation, which, to date, has been electrical. In particular, electrical cable must be run with the optical fiber to provide current for on-fiber heating elements, to supply voltages to drive piezoelectric actuators, to drive stepper motors to stretch and bend the fibers, or to initialize acoustic waves. Additional cabling of this sort is problematic, as it, among other things, typically increases manufacturing costs, is bulky, is not immune to electromagnetic radiation, is difficult to embed in materials and structures, and typically has a shorter lifetime than the associated, normally durable optical fibers.
Thus, there is a need for a mechanism for powering and tuning in-fiber optic components that does not require additional electrical cabling. Such a mechanism would allow fiber optic systems to take advantage of the improved performance and functionality of in-fiber optic components without the disadvantages and drawbacks presented by electrical cabling.